1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance measuring wheel device.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional distance measuring wheel device known to the applicant discloses a tubular portion with a handle and a wheel on two ends thereof, the wheel is pivotably connected between two connection arms. A counter is connected to the distance measuring wheel device and cooperated with a transmission unit. One of the connection arms has two connection holes which represent two different measuring systems. The transmission unit includes a top transmission member and a bottom transmission member. The bottom transmission member is engaged with the inclined gear on the axle of the wheel. The top transmission member has an inclined gear. An adjustment base includes a stepped surface, the top portion of the stepped portion is cooperated with an inclined gear which has an annular toothed portion, so as to be respectively engaged with the inclined gear of the top transmission member and the gear of the axle of the counter. The stepped surface of the adjustment base has two connection holes for different measuring systems. When moving the adjustment base between the two connection holes, different counter with different gears can be used to the distance measuring wheel device.
However, the conventional distance measuring wheel device involves too many parts which cause high manufacturing cost and longer assembling time required. The belt has to be replaced after a certain period of time of use.
The present invention intends to provide a distance measuring wheel device which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.